Demons Abroad
by Neo Zaku
Summary: Things have started to finally die down in Japan for the Sprirt Detective. That is until Koenma gives him a new case that will take him to the United States. What new trials await him there?
1. The Case

Demons Abroad

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter... blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.

It was a beautiful sunny summer afternoon, with a gentle breeze tugging at the trees. Birds flitted from tree to tree preening. Cars drove down the road, the low hum of their engines going past filling in between the incessant chatter of people crowding the streets. And in the middle of it all was Yusuke Yurameshi dressed in green school uniform looking very bored as he is being dragged by Keiko.

"Come on Keiko. We've been here forever, can't we at least go to the arcade or do something fun? I mean it is summer break." Yusuke whines, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yusuke, you know I promised your mother that I would take you shopping for clothes. Maybe get you to wear the right color uniform to school for a change." Keiko responds exasperated.

"That again? I look better in green." Yusuke said falling back on his time honored reason for refusing to change his uniforms color.

"You're impossible Yusuke."

"Hey at least I was available for you to drag along on this little shopping expedition. I mean I could have been called off for another important case."

"That's true. Koenma has been keeping you busy... Unless that's just a convenient excuse you use to get out of class for days at a time!" Keiko responds trailing off then raising her voice in an accusing manner.

Yusuke winces at the verbal assault by his girlfriend. "Geez Keiko. You think I would rather fight demons then be with you?"

"Well..."

But before Keiko can respond a familiar, cheery voice cuts in. "Oh hello Yusuke, Keiko. What a pleasant surprise to run into you two." Botan smiles as she walks up. Wearing a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt even with her blue hair she didn't look out of place.

"Oh Botan, it is nice to she you too. Maybe you can help me convince Yusuke to wear the right color uniform." Keiko replies brightening.

"I am sorry to say dear but I have a feeling that is a lost cause. You know how stubborn Yusuke can get. Particularly when someone is trying to force him." Botan responds with her usual cheery speech.

"Spill it Botan. What's the mission? And don't try and convince me it's just a coincidence that you happen to run into us. I am on vacation you know."

"Oh dear, as blunt as ever I see."

"Yeah, well, I have a tendency to get annoyed when it looks like people are abut to ruin my time off."

"Indeed, Kuwabara didn't take well to the news either."

"So are you going to tell me already are just keep avoiding the issue?"

"In case you hadn't noticed demon activity in the area way down from normal levels, at least in this area. Seems your reputation proceeds you."

"So there are less demons around. Means I might actually get to enjoy my summer."

"I wasn't finished yet." Botan says annoyed. "However recent reports suggest that many of the demons escaping into human world are doing so into the United States. Mostly lower class demons but there have been disturbing reports of a particularly strong one in their midst."

"The United States? Isn't that a little out of my jurisdiction Botan?" Yusuke responds not liking at all where this conversation was heading.

"Normally yes, but as there is no spirit detective except for you. So that means no one else but you is able to deal with it."

"Lucky me."

"Wait a minute Botan. Yusuke just got back from one of your cases." Keiko cuts in trying to stop what she saw coming.

"I really am sorry dear but Yusuke has to go."

"I can't go Botan."

"And why is that?" Botan replies looking very annoyed.

"Because if you remember English is not my best subject. So I would be lost in a minute there and would more time trying to get a hamburger then finding demons."

"Well that's why you are taking Kurama with you. He is a master at English."

"What about Kuwabara and Hiei? Don't they get to join in on the fun?"

"Koenma felt it would be a bad idea to leave Japan totally undefended so he is having those two stay behind to hold down the fort."

"Oh great, they'll probably fight each other more then any demons."

"I think that's the other reason Koenma has forced them to work together. They'll either bond or kill each other."

"I'm betting on them killing each other."

"That's a horrible thing to say!" _Even if it probably is true._ Botan thinks.

"So how are we getting there?" Yusuke grumbles realizing there is no way out of it.

"By plane of course silly. I have your tickets right here. You and Kurama leave tomorrow, bright and early. So get some rest."

Meanwhile back in spirit world a worried Koenma sits sucking on his pacifier and glaring at his viewing screen. Piles of paper work are stacked beside the desk awaiting his stamp of approval. All manner of issues from trivial to vitally important to the running of spirit world were being ignored by the toddler ruler.

"So you really intend for us to go then?" Kurama asks calmly.

"Well of course I do. I wouldn't have bothered with Botan getting you both plane tickets if I wasn't."

"So what is troubling you then? Certainly you aren't having seconds thoughts regarding the mission?"

"Of course I am having second thoughts. You I can trust to be discreet, Yusuke on the other hand is liable to draw a lot of unneeded attention to himself. Ever since they were attacked those terrorists the Americans have become even more annoyed then usual when their buildings blow up."

"I'll keep an eye on him Koenma sir."

"That's one of the other reasons I am sending you with him besides your ability to speak fluent English."

"Something else about the case troubles you then."

"Yes. We have always known a few demons had escaped or had been brought to places other then Japan. But if the reports are right well... it could be very bad for us. While the strength of the demons isn't too much to worry about their numbers are."

"There's something else though. Something you seem reluctant to tell me."

"Never could fool you Kurama. Yes, several years back before Yusuke became spirit detective there had been a very messy incident involving the U.S. government and several crime lords who were trafficking in demons. Needless to say the U.S. forces had been killed nearly to a man, which was a tragedy to be sure but the fact the caught nearly the entire fight on video was even worse. It took a lot of doing to render the tapes useless."

"I heard you say nearly to a man. I take it there were survivors then?"

"Yes, one and barely at that. He had been torn to shreds by one of the more bestial demons and left for dead. When he was recovered his muscles had been damaged so badly by the attack it was unlikely he would ever move again. Once he was transferred back to the U.S. he disappeared."

"And you have no clues as to his fate?"

"None, other then he isn't dead. If he had died we would have known about it. The thing that worries me is that when I was reviewing old reports regarding the incident it seems that Dr. Ichigaki may have been involved, though we aren't completely sure about that." Sucking for a few seconds he continues. "We also have been unable to locate that stronger demon at all. He has been keeping a low profile but near as we can tell his activities seem to be centered in California."

"Right where the largest concentration of demons is."

"Exactly. This is probably no coincidence either. I don't have to tell you to handle this one carefully."

"Of course not Koenma sir."

----Understand I am keeping the chapters relatively short for my sanity and to allow me to update more often. Any comments are welcome. Just be constructive is all I ask. ----


	2. Departure

Ch.2 Departure.

Hiei: So why is this fool making us introduce the chapter?

Kuwabara: I dunno, he's the author so we kinda have to listen.

Hiei: I obey no author, let him show himself and will see who ends up giving who orders.

Neo Zaku: Yes you will or I'll put you in a yaoi scene with Kuwabara.

Hiei: You wouldn't dare.

Neo Zaku: Try me.

Kuwabara: Hey, why are you going to punish me for shorty not behaving?

Neo Zaku: -Sigh- Well lets just get on with chapter two.

Most of the city is still asleep, as light has yet to creep upon the streets. A few people were up and about, getting home from work, going to work, or just trying to stay warm in the cold early morning air. The streets lights illumination barely reaches the apartment walkway where at least one person is awake amongst the other sleeping residents.

"Kurama explain to me why Botan got us a flight out of Japan at six in the flipping morning! Or why you're waking me up at four!" A very aggravated Yusuke shouts from the doorway of his apartment.

"Aren't you worried about waking your mother Yusuke?" Kurama politely inquires, trying to avoid the subject of the hour of the day. Standing outside Yusuke's door way dressed in a pair of jeans a

"Nah, at this hour World War III couldn't wake her up." Hefting a bag over his shoulder he glares at Kurama.

"Cheer up Yusuke once we are on the plane you can go right back to sleep. It will be a long flight." Kurama tries to assure the Spirit Detective.

"Yeah, well you still haven't answered why you had to wake me at 4 in the morning." Yusuke retorts yawning.

"We must get to the airport early if we plan to make it on our flight Yusuke." Kurama says turning to try and hide his smirk. He has his thoughts as to why Botan had booked them such an early flight. "Remember time is of the essence."

A pair of lights pull up along the street running beside the apartment. A few moments later a brief couple of honks break the silence.

"I believe that would be our taxi. It would be rude to keep him waiting." Kurama says heading for the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. Sooner we get this over with the sooner I can go back to enjoying my summer break." Yusuke grumbles putting his hands in his pockets and jogging slightly to catch up with Kurama.

Climbing into the back of the cab a still sleepy Yusuke curses quietly about being up at this time. Wearing his streets clothes instead of his uniform he tries to at least catch a cat nap when he catches a blur of motion in the trees. As the cab begins to roll down the street Yusuke tracks the blur moving from tree to roof to tree following them.

"Hey Kurama, it seems our favorite three eyed demon seems to think we can't make it to the airport safely." Yusuke chuckles.

"Hiei does tend to worry too much." Kurama sighs as he catches the blur as well.

"Yeah particularly over you it seems." Yusuke jabs at Kurama.

"Yes... well... Why not get some sleep Yusuke?" Kurama stutters, blushing slightly before trying to quickly change the subject.

Yusuke chuckles as he slumps sideways against the door and begins snoring lightly.

Several hours later, long after dawn had come and gone, Kuwabara yawns as he wakes up. Hitting his blaring alarm he stands and walks a few steps before screaming for a moment. Standing in front of him was an annoyed looking Hiei. Wearing the same outfit as the day Kuwabara had met him he glares with all three of his eyes at Kuwabara.

"About time you woke up fool. And stop with the shouting, its grating on the ears." Hiei snorts looking at Kuwabara with his usual face of disgust.

"What are you doing in my house shorty?" Kuwabara shouts back now thoroughly awake.

"Have you forgotten you and I have been assigned to work together to cover for Yusuke while he was away? Is your brain too small to remember even a simple fact like that?" Hiei taunts.

"Bite my ankles! I haven't forgotten but we haven't been given a case yet so I figured I could sleep in. I am on summer break." Kuwabara snarls back.

"Yes and while I would agree you could use all the beauty sleep you can get, that doesn't change the fact demons aren't going to wait." Hiei smirks as he shakes his head.

"Look you spiky haired, three eyed little freak. I am really tired of you thinking you are so much better then me. Lets say you let me get dressed, we go outside and settle this like real men." Kuwabara says shaking a fist at Hiei.

"Like it would be any kind of a challenge fighting you. No wonder Yukina is oblivious to you as anything but a clownish buffoon." Hiei grins going for the low blow.

"You take that back!" Kuwabara yells, his spirit sword springing to his hand. "Yukina and I are destined to be together."

Suddenly Kuwabara's door bursts open and something that caused even Hiei a moment of fear walks through. Kuwabara's older sister, her hair a mess from obviously having just been woken, huffing and glaring at the pair.

"There had better be a good reason you two have woken me up on my day off or so help me baby brother you and your friend..."

Before she can finish her sentence Hiei glances at Kuwabara. "I'll leave dealing with her to you. If you survive it then meet me outside." Hiei vanishes leaving a very scared Kuwabara behind.

"Now umm, sis, no need to do anything rash." Kuwabara stutters trying to hold up his arms in self defense, knowing it would be of no use against his sister.

"Hmmmm... you know what you're right baby brother," she begins walking slowly towards and speaking way too calmly.

Kuwabara begins to sigh his relief until he hears her continue. "But night now that doesn't matter!" As she proceeds to give Kuwabara a beating the likes of which he hadn't experienced since he fought Risho in the Dark Tournament. Stumbling outside he finds a smirking Hiei looking up at him.

"I am surprised to see you standing. Let's go somewhere less open and you can show me what little you have."

Instantly Kuwabara recovers from his bruises at the insult. "Fine shorty, but I'm gonna beat that freaky eye of yours right out of your skull."

Hiei merely snorts as he and Kuwabara walk down the sidewalk looking for a suitable location. Hiei seems a little uneasy walking amongst all the other people that were sharing the sidewalk. Kuwabara grumbles the entire time about how he is going to show Hiei a thing or two about how a real man fights. Suddenly Hiei stops and holds out an arm.

"Here," Hiei smirks "you can suffer your second beating of the day." Pointing into an alley that opens up into a isolated lot. All the surrounding windows had been boarded up so no one would be spotting them.

The fight is short and brutal. Even with his dimensional blade Kuwabara couldn't beat Hiei. Hiei wouldn't admit it but if Kuwabara had hit him with it he could have won the fight. But Hiei's speed ensures that every one of Kuwbara's swings hits nothing but air. Kuwbara keeps shouting at Hiei to stand and fight him like a real man only to come under a rapid assault of punches. After about half an hour Kuwabara is a crumbled heap on the ground with Hiei standing over him.

"I must say I am impressed you lasted that long. But it doesn't matter how strong your attack is if you can't hit your opponent." Hiei comments with only a small smirk on his face.

"Bite... my... ankles... One day... I am... going to... kick your... scrany butt." Kuwabara manages to retort

"Kuwabara, I'll make you a deal. If you can do two things I will do nothing to try and stop you from dating Yukina." Hiei says getting a brilliant idea as to how he can either be rid of the oaf without Koenma being able to punish him for it, or making him strong enough to be worthy of his sister.

"What do you want me to do?" Kuwabara says trying to figure out why Hiei was being so nice all of a sudden.

"I'll explain on the way to demon world. The first thing you need to do is there." Hiei says, turning to hide is broad smirk.


	3. Arrival

Ch. 3 Arrival

Yusuke: Sheesh, when am I going to get to beat up someone up?

Kurama: Have patience, and see what the next chapter holds.

Yusuke: Come on Kurama, he'll probably just have us get lost.

Neo Zaku: -sigh- Anyway, today Yusuke and Kurama get to their destination.

"Attention all passengers. We are beginning our final descent into San Francisco International Airport. We ask at this time for all passengers to return to their seats and fasten their seat belts. Turn off all electronic devices and return tray tables and seats to their full and upright position." The pilot announces, indicating the end to what Yusuke could only describe as the plane trip from hell.

Disembarking the plane Yusuke glares at Kurama. His clothes are rumpled and stained from that little kid behind him that had decided to use his shirt for a barf bag. Picking up his bag from the claim area he looks around and sighs. Kurama tries to refrain from laughing at the look on Yusuke's face. Yusuke squints at the noon day sunlight pouring in through the large windows in the front of the airport and puts on a pair of sunglasses.

"I still say you should have used some of those plant skills of yours to knock that kid out for the flight." Yusuke complains as he heads for the exit.

"Yes well that would have drawn the type of attention Koenma sent me along to help prevent you from generating." Kurama sighs.

"So it's not just you're an expert at English?" Yusuke turns and eyes Kurama accusingly.

"Ummmm yes, Koenma was worried you would end up destroying half of San Francisco if left to yourself." Kurama admits sheepishly.

"How typical him." Yusuke whines.

The hotel was, well a hotel. The room had two twin beds, a T.V., desk, closet, shower and all the rest of amenities to be expected. Yusuke looks around the room and smiles briefly.

"Well at least he wasn't cheap on the hotel. Not as nice as that place we stayed at during the Dark Tournament but it's isn't the rat hole I was expecting him to shove us in." Yusuke comments sounding slightly surprised. "Now I am getting a shower before I do anything."

"Yes, you could use one. Even without my heightened sense of smell you would are not pleasant on the nose."

"Gee thanks Kurama."

Two weeks later and the pair had found nothing. Even the supposedly high numbers of lower class demons simply were never where they were supposed to be. Yusuke was bored and Kurama was worried. Koenma's information was sometimes wrong or a little off but never this much. Something else was going on.

Back in spirit world Koenma is busily stamping away at the piles of forms that never seem to grow any smaller. Quite the opposite, they seem to grow larger whenever he looks away.

"Ogre must be sneaking them in when I am not watching." Koenma sighs trying to will away the stacks.

"Any news sir?" Botan inquires quietly, poking her head between the doors to Koenma's office.

"No, I knew the information was out of date but not this badly."

"What?!" Botan exclaims a look somewhere between shock and rage.

"We haven't been able to monitor the area for awhile. We had bigger problems going on in spirit world, Japan and the sections of demon world we do control." Koenma moans.

"So they are working blind and you haven't bothered to tell them. Do you even know anything about that big demon that's supposed to be in the area?"

"Not a thing other that it's nasty and seemingly invincible." Koenma admits.

---------------

"Well this is boring." Sighs Yusuke as he puts his hands behind his head. Walking behind Kurama he casually glances over the litter strewn alley. The buildings, covered in various graffiti along their walls block much of the light coming off the street. Other then a street bum sleeping in a doorway the alley was empty.

"Have patience Yusuke. The fact Koenma has been able to narrow our search down to one city has drastically reduced our search time." Kurama scolds the impatient spirit detective.

"Yeah well I am tired of hunting down demon signals only to have them disappear before we get there. And besides..."

"Silence Yusuke." Kurama interrupts. "We are not alone here."

"Of course we aren't Kurama. There's that bum sleeping over there."

A high, almost screeching voice echoes through the alley. "Very perceptive. Not many have ever detected me when I was hidden." It spoke in perfect Japanese

"Show yourself!" Kurama demanded.

"Yeah, quit hiding so I can kick your stupid face in."

"Hmmmmm... and why would I want to do that?"

"Cause it'll hurt more if I have to drag you out first!" Yusuke replies with his usual disregard for subtlety.

"Yusuke, let me handle this." Kurama whispers to Yusuke. "I would suggest you cooperate with us. This is no ordinary human boy, he is the Spirit Detective for Earth."

The creature emits a burst of high pitched laughter. "I am no fool. The spirit detective lives in Japan, every demon knows that. That's why we move here. Safer here even with the hunter. Only one of him, not a team."

"That's odd. Koenma never told me there were any hunters assigned to this region." Kurama whispers to Yusuke. "Is that why you stay hidden demon?"

Kurama looks around but every one of his senses tell him the demon is gone. Probably escaped while he was talking to Yusuke. Still its sudden departure was odd. Yusuke goes back to looking bored as he realizes by the look on Kurama's face that the demon was gone.

"Wonder why he left in a rush. Normally they like to stick around to boast or fight." Yusuke comments, yawning at the end.

"Yes, it is troubling. More so is his comment about that hunter. He mentioned it like it was common knowledge in this area. This would indicate he has been here some time. But if that was the case Koenma surely would have informed us."

"Well maybe pacifier breath is holding out on us again. It wouldn't be the first time he's held back information we should have known."

"I don't think that's the case here but you may be right." Kurama replies offhandedly, already deep in thought.

Yusuke sighs and looks around the alley again. Whenever Kurama started staring off thinking like that it was near impossible to snap him out of it. A quick bleep is emitted from Yusuke's wrist as his demon compass lights up briefly for a moment. Looking down at it Yusuke notices the direction it came from was behind them.

"Well that was weird." Yusuke says shrugging.

"Hmmm?" Kurama inquires while trying to think.

"I know Koenma reset this thing so only stronger demons would set it off. That way we wouldn't be chasing down every two bit demon trying to find this big one Koenma sent us after."

"There is a strange smell in the air."

"Kurama, this is a city. Of course there is a strange smell in the air." Yusuke jokes.

"This is different though. I have smelt something similar before but..." Kurama says trailing off.

"But what?"

"The creator of the creature that made that smell is dead, by your hands I must mention."

"What creature? And who created it?"

"Remember that metal creature from the Dark Tournament?"

"You mean that thing you and Hiei trashed? The thing that that Dr. Ichigaki demon made."

"Precisely. It smells very similar to that. And given its relative strength it must be extremely close by."

"Great, maybe tonight won't be so boring after all."

A shadow suddenly engulfs the alley, as someone blocks some of the light pouring in from the street. A calm, even almost to the point of being monotone, voice calls out in English. "There is a curfew in this city boys. I suggest you run along home. These streets aren't safe at night."

Yusuke turns to look at the man, not understanding a word of what he just said. The lights hitting the figure from behind obscure his appearance greatly. All Yusuke can determine is that he must be about 6' 2" or so, was wearing some kind of hat and a long coat.

"Hey Kurama, what did this guy just say?"

"He told us there is a curfew and that we should go home."

"That's right. And playing like you don't speak English won't get you out of trouble." The figure responds sternly in Japanese. Something about his voice seems off, slightly hollow and perhaps just a little too even.

"Ahhh give us a break we're tourists and we're lost." Yusuke responds with his usual snide attitude.

Suddenly a bright red glow shines from the mans face located over his right eye, only briefly illuminating his face. His posture which had been relaxed was now assuming one more of some getting ready for combat His voice tone changed slightly to one more of anger.

"Just lost tourists huh? Lost demons is more like it." Cricking his neck he shifts his body to block the alley exit.

"Yusuke be careful. Something is strange about this human."

"No duh, like I hadn't noticed the red glowing eye just a minute ago."

"That's not what I meant. Look at his spirit energy. Near as I can tell he should barely be able to stand, let alone sense that we both carry some demon essence."

"Come along quietly and I promise not to hurt you." The figure slowly speaks, making sure he is clearly understood.

"Funny, I was about to make a similar offer to you. Except I actually have the power to back up it." Yusuke smirks.

"I seriously doubt it. Can't say I didn't offer."

"Hey, screw you pal! I ain't going down without a fight!" Yusuke responds charging his spirit gun.

"Yusuke no! You can't use that here."

"Come on Kurama!"

"It's not as bad as you think. I suspect he is under similar restrictions."

Yusuke is forced to dodge as a fist comes hurtling his way. Easily avoiding even this surprise swing Yusuke is mildly surprised. Particularly when after missing him and impacting into the concrete rather then hearing the sound of bones snapping and grinding, instead he hears the sound of concrete being smashed to dust under the force.

"Definitely not normal." Yusuke mutters before launching his own offensive.

In a blur of movement Yusuke unleashes a series of punches upon the rather surprised figure. As he is pummeling away Yusuke taunts "Faster then you expected huh?" Pulling his right fist far back he unleashes a blow to the figures chest. The impact sends him smashing into one of the alley walls, creating a large hole and pile of rubble. "See Kurama, piece of cake."

"Yusuke, Koenma did tell you to refrain from destroying the city."

"Guess I did go a little over kill on him."

The rubble begins to shift and stir. Yusuke groans and mumbles "I knew it couldn't be that easy," as the figure rises from the rubble. "I must say I am impressed. Not many people can get back up after I punch them through a wall."

Not responding the figure merely strides forward. The red glow intensifies for a moment as he cricks his neck. Brushing off his jacket he looks thoroughly annoyed at having just been put through a wall. As Yusuke gets ready to unleash another beating on the man Kurama holds out an arm stopping him.

"Let me handle him Yusuke. I have some suspicions I need to confirm." Kurama says in a firm tone that indicates the matter was not open for discussion.

"Oh and just when things were getting interesting." Yusuke whines, with no intention of actually doing anything about it.

Drawing a single rose that had been tucked into his hair, Kurama focuses his spirit energy into it causing it to lengthen and grow into a formidable weapon. A weapon he was quite proficient with and famous for, his rose whip. Taking a defensive position he waits for the stranger to make the first move. The figure reaches down towards his ankle and draws what is the dim light appears to be a slightly bulky combat knife.

"Before we continue I must ask you if you realize who you are attacking." Kurama inquires trying to buy time to figure out this creatures power.

"Some demon and a punk kid who is a lot stronger then he looks." The figure responds coldly/

"That punk kid as you call him is the Spirit Detective."

"What the hell is a spirit detective?"

"Oh come on! I thought I was freaking famous among demons. Are you telling me you haven't even heard of me?" Yusuke yells from the side lines.

_Strange, _Kurama wonders, _can it really be he doesn't know who we are? If that is true he may not be the demon we are searching for. But if that is the case, then who is he?_ Shaking his head he reminds himself that such questions would have to wait till the current situation had been dealt with. With a surprising amount of speed compared to his first attack against Yusuke the figure charges Kurama. As the figure crosses about half the distance between them Kurama's heightened hearing picks up a high pitched vibration emanate from the blade. Standing perfectly still and calm Kurama unleashes a flurry of blows with his rose whip that lash relentlessly across the attacker. The figure is halted by attack causing Yusuke to cheer.

"Great job Kurama"

"It is too early to celebrate Yusuke."

"What do you mean? In about a second that guy will be chopped meat thanks to you."

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I suggest you take a look at our opponent."

As Yusuke looks he his surprised as he sees the figure is still standing. Kurama uses his speed to appear next to Yusuke. As the figure turns his jacket falls away, completely shredded from the attack along with his shirt. Now facing towards the alley entrance his body glints slightly where the stronger points of light hit. His face is mostly human, except for his right eye and part of the right side of his face. This area was covered with strange machinery that could only be cybernetics. Parts of his torso also appear to have been replaced with artificial components.

"Its as I thought. Yusuke we are going to have to rethink our strategy." Kurama says his eyes shifting to Yusuke.

"So he's a little freaky looking. No worse some of the other demons we have faced." Yusuke shrugs as he gets ready to launch another assualt.

"Again you fail to understand to true reason why. My whip failed to even scratch his skin. Yusuke, nothing we can use in this fight can defeat him."

"My spirit gun could..."

"Destroy half the city along with him." Kurama points out. "We must abandon this fight for now." Suddenly Kurama envelops the alley in a thick smoke covering his and Yusukes escape back into the city streets.

After the smoke clears the figure looks around. The distant whine of police sirens telling him it was time to go as well. Touching the side of his head briefly he speaks aloud. "This is Deimos reporting. I need an extract from my current location. No, contact has been lost. Of course I plan to follow up."


	4. Conditions

Ch. 4 Conditions

Botan: Hello there! Hope everyone is enjoying the story.

Neo Zaku: Oh course they are. Why else would they still be reading it?

Botan: Well perhaps they just wanted to see how bad it could get.

Neo Zaku: -sweatdrop- Don't make me put you in a lemon scene with Ogre.

Botan: Heh, heh, ummmm yes well then lets get on with the story shall we.

Ogre: Why does everyone hate me?

It was up to Kuwabara to get Hiei and himself to demon world. Cutting open a hole to demon world with his sword Kuwabara glances nervously at Hiei before stepping into the space between dimensions. The strange void of darkness and lines of light in box patterns everwhere and also nowhere in a rather disorienting fashion. Kuwabara had seen it before and it still makes him nervous.

"So what's in demon world that we need to get?" Kuwabara inquires anxiously.

"Not we you fool, you. Now stop delaying and hurry up." Hiei snarls shoving Kuwabara into the opening before someone spotted them. Moving in a blur Hiei stands besides the stumbling Kuwabara.

Two weeks later Botan is gliding in the air unseen by the people wandering on the streets below. Ducking into an alley she causes her oar to vanish and changes her clothes to something more suitable for moving around in the human world. Her pink kimono was not the most suitable attire. Strolling onto the sidewalk she makes a bee line for Kuwabara's house, that boy had some explaining to do. Knocking on the front door Botan is surprised to find Shizuru on the other side when it opens.

"You have some explaining to do Botan." Shizuru states calmly, taking a small drag on her cigarette.

"Whatever do you mean Shizuru?" Botan asks, clearly perplexed.

"Well my baby bother has been gone for two weeks now. I assumed he was on another on of your cases considering he wandered off with that Hiei guy last time I saw him." Shizuru replies her tone rising slightly in accusation.

"They were assigned to wok together in Yusuke and Kurama's absence but they haven't been given a case. At least not one that I know of. I stopped by because they were supposed to deliver a report yesterday. I wonder where they could have gotten off to."

"If my baby brother is in trouble..." Shizuru begins with obvious menace in her voice.

"Ummm...heh... no need to trouble yourself. I'll just talk to Koenma about this. He'll know where they are. Gotta go, see you!" Hopping onto her oar and hightailing it for spirit world.

Bursting into the throne room Botan sees that Koenma is standing in his teenager form staring at the monitor which showing demon world.

"Why didn't you tell me Kuwabara and Hiei have been gone for two weeks? Shizuru was most upset to hear that I didn't know where Kuwabara was. I thought I was supposed to deliver cases to the team." Botan demands.

"Are you done yelling Botan?" Pauses to make sure she is "The truth is I don't know where they are other then somewhere in demon world. Kuwabara cut another hole in the barrier that had to be repaired. And Hiei is hiding their energies from being found. Since we haven't found another hole other then the first one I can only conclude they haven't returned yet."

"What are they doing in demon world?"

"I honestly don't know."

"So those two have been wandering demon world for two weeks and you haven't sent anyone to look for them?"

"Demon world is a big place Botan, even just the parts we control. Besides we are stretched thin as it is with our forces. And another thing, those two can take care of themselves. Hiei knows the area fairly well, I think, and while Kuwabara is human he also can defend himself."

"Wonder what Hiei said to convince Kuwabara to go."

"Probably some challenge to his manhood no doubt. Kuwabara has had a hard time trying to fit in with the team ever since Yusuke discovered and awakened his demon heritage. As the only full human on the team he is at a disadvantage in some respects. I am just concerned with how Yusuke's case is going in the states."

"Have we gotten any reports from them?"

"Yes, Kurama has been checking I everyday and updating me. So far they haven't found any clues or demons either. Which is troubling since there were supposed to be a rather large amount of them the last time we had a report from the area."

"Maybe they dispersed to other parts of the country. Or have been avoiding Yusuke and Kurama based on their strength."

"Maybe, however given our luck with cases it is far more likely that this bigger demon has just eliminated the local population over time. I just hope he isn't so strong that Yusuke will end up destroying the city fighting him."

Botan turned white as she contemplates the true scale of destruction that could be unleashed in one of Yusuke's fights. Fumbling with her oar she makes for the door.

"Where are you off to Botan?" Koenma asks knowing full well where she was heading.

"Yusuke and Kurama have to know sir. Besides it'll give me time to try and figure out where Hiei and Kuwabara have gotten off to." Botan shouts as she flies down the hall, causing several orges to have to dive to the sides to avoid being run over.

Somewhere deep in demon world a human voice breaks through the foliage of one of the dark forests. The tall foreboding trees seem almost alive with hunger and eyes seem to watch the pair walking through from every direction.

"So where are we going anyway? We've been walking through these creepy woods for two weeks now and fought I can't even remember how many demons."

"Five hundred and seventy nine." Hiei responds turning for a moment and with a blur of motion cuts down another demon that leaps from the trees. "Make that five hundred and eighty."

"Wow, that's the first one to have attacked for nearly 4 hours." Kuwabara comments looking around trying to spot any more demons.

"Yes, well I am sure news of our presence has probably begun to circulate widely by now so most the weaker demons with any kind of brains will have gotten out of the area." Hiei says, leaning against a tree.

"Huh, why are we stopping now? Don't tell me you need a break. I mean after all that talk about how demons are so superior to demons..."

"Silence fool, this is the place. If all the arrangements were carried out then he should be here shortly."

"He? He who?" Kuwabara asks clearly perplexed.

"A demon doctor."

"Doctor? But I'm not sick"

"No you fool he specializes in a very special operation. If you can survive it then you will pass the first of my conditions. With any luck for you it will give you the edge you need to defeat me as per the second part of our agreement."

"How do I know you aren't just going to let him kill me while I am unconscious or something?"

"If I were going to kill you I would have done so myself. This doctor was very hard to track down, not many do this operation so be more appreciative." Hiei replies coldly, folding his arms and closing his eyes. "It'll be about an hour before he gets here so get some rest human. You are going to need it."


	5. Power Struggle

Ch. 5 Power Struggle

Genki: Hey moron, get off your lazy ass and get to work.

Neo Zaku: -sweatdrop- Ummmmm.... right anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

"Well that was stupid!" Yusuke shouts as slams the door shut of the hotel room. A slight splintering of wood is heard as the door is nearly ripped off it's hinges by the force. Yusuke sighs as he flops onto the bed before sitting up and glaring at Kurama. "What's the deal Kurama? I mean I could have taken that guy easy."

Kurama shakes his head as he turns his attention towards the door using his plant skills to repair some of the visually noticeable damage. "You underestimate our opponent Yusuke. Something about him was not right."

"You mean besides the glowing eye or fact I punched him through a wall and he got up. Or maybe the fact he survived your rose whip without even a scratch to show for it." Yusuke retorts sarcastically.

"Yes, the way he moved seems to indicate military training of some sort." Kurama replies ignoring Yusuke's sarcasm. "His haircut would support that theory as well. Hmmmm..."

"Hmmmm what Kurama? Whenever you do that it means you know something." Yusuke says fiddling with the TV remote.

"Nothing really I just was remembering something Koenma told me before I left to pick you up for this case. It could be related but on the other hand it could just be a coincidence." Kurama admits.

"Come on Kurama, you should know by now whenever it comes down to it being related or just coincidence with us it's always related." Yusuke says stressing the always.

"There is some truth to that."

"So spill it already. What did pacifier breath says?" Yusuke inquires, getting interested.

"To sum it up simply years ago the US government forces working with Japanese authorities were going arrest several crime lords. Crime lords they believed were dealing in biological weapons."

"I take it those 'weapons' were demons then."

"Correct Yusuke. The results were disastrous for those involved and nearly spirit world."

"Huh, how could that be? I mean sure those poor guys were all killed but how could that have nearly been disastrous for spirit world?"

"Remember to run properly Spirit World cannot allow knowledge of the supernatural to become widespread. And since the entire event had been recorded by the cameras mounted on the helmets of the US forces involved the risk of such a thing happening became great. Fortunately enough Koenma was able to render all the footage useless."

"I have a feeling I'm missing something. How could this be related to our case?"

"I didn't say everyone was killed. There was apparently a single survivor of the incident. But it is unlikely that he could be the person who confronted use. The survivor was human and grievously injured to the point of incapacitation." Kurama explains trying to assure himself.

Yusuke sighs and flips on the TV watching several stations for a few minute before screaming quietly in frustration. Turning the TV off and tossing the remote onto the other bed Yusuke grabs a coat and begins heading for the door.

"Here, go ahead and watch some TV. I can't understand on anyway so I'm going out for a walk."

"That isn't wise. Whatever we encountered earlier may still be out there."

"I'll be real extra careful. I promise." Yusuke says nonchalantly as he closes the door.

"Oh Yusuke." Kurama sighs.

Yusuke steps onto the streets and despite it being later in the evening the city seems, if anything, even brighter then before. A few people were still out at this hour, mostly tourists or those bar hopping or clubbing. A silver painted man is performing farther down the street, a homeless person pushing a cart filled with clothes and bottles and other items round out the scene. Out of the corner of his eye Yusuke spots someone moving in his direction. Not too unusual in a city, but the fact it kept turning on the same streets he did was. _Seems I have an admirer. Kurama would be upset if I did something this close to the center of the city. Just means I'll have to move our little party somewhere less crowded. _

Hopping onto a trolley Yusuke rides it to the outskirts of the city. Moving towards the shoreline he smiles as he hears the sounds of footsteps following close behind him. Turning around slowly he chuckles.

"I must say normally someone doesn't follow me for so long unless they have something to tell me or they want to fight me. So which is it demon?"

"Ahhhhh, Yusuke Yurameshi, age 16, formerly of the Sarayaski Jr. High school. A rather checkered past including a death certificate."

"Ok who are you and how do you know so much about me?" Yusuke shouts angrily.

The figure simply pulls back the hood on his coat revealing his cybernetics and red glowing eye. "You may call me Deimos. I have another name but you have no need of it. As for the information it is all quite public information through the proper channels."

"Well if it isn't my new favorite punching bag. I hope you aren't feeling cocky after that first fight just because Kurama had us leave early. He didn't want us endangering any bystanders."

"Well then it is rather convenient that we are now is such an isolated location." Deimos responds calmly.

"Hey, you're smarter then you look. Out here I can cut loose a little more."

"Me too." Deimos responds drawing a large pistol from his coat quickly and firing directly at Yusuke.

Yusuke just laughs as the bullet comes whizzing towards him. "Oh come, do you really expect that to do anything?" Moments before it hits however Yusuke's limited awareness warns him to move out of the way. With as close as the round is now Yusuke could see it is covered in a thin but super compact layer of spirit energy. Unable to move completely out of the way Yusuke is struck in the shoulder by the projectile. The large .50 caliber bullet only digs past the first few layers of his skin before halting. The sheer momentum of the impact sends Yusuke spinning for a second before he stops holding his shoulder. It would heal in a few minutes but something told Yusuke he wouldn't have those few minutes for just healing.

"What the hell kind of gun is that?"

"A very unique one, one especially designed for killing demons. It is surprising that you survived being hit even in a non critical location. Normally the size and power of the round make nearly any torso hit fatal."

"Well if that isn't a kick in the teeth. Don't plan on hitting me with another one of those bullets of yours. I didn't dodge the first one because I really didn't expect it to be able to do anything. Now I know better." Yusuke responds snidely.

As Deimos fires twice more Yusuke rushes forward, easily dodging the rounds flying past him and closing into extremely close range. Gathering energy into his fist he smiles at the surprised look on Deimos's face as it is released.

"Shotgun!" Yusuke shouts as hundreds of powerful bolts of spirit energy exploded into the Deimos's body with only a few escaping to the sides. Hurtling upward Deimos is tossed several feet backward and crashes into a sand dune. Smoke tendrils curling up from his body his remains motionless for several moments before slowly rising. Hundreds on tiny impact craters are slowly melting and reforming back normal, some still smoking slightly.

"Oh come on. What does it take to make you stay down? You're worse then trying to knock Kuwabara out." Yusuke whines looking annoyed.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Kurama hears a tapping on the window. Walking over he is only mildly surprised to see Botan floating outside. Opening it up Kurama lets Botan fly in before closing it again.

"Kurama is Yusuke here? There's something I need to tell both of you right away."

"No he isn't. He went for a walk about an hour or so ago. Why? What has happened?"

"Well apparently Kuwabara and Hiei have been missing for almost two weeks now. All Koenma knows is that they are somewhere in demon world."

"What reason could they have for going there?"

"We don't know. Koenma wants you and Yusuke to come back immediately to help look for them."

"What about our mission here? Yusuke and I ran into a person we think may have been the demon we were supposed to find."

"So did you beat him?"

"Unfortunately not. He was sufficiently powerful enough that the amount of force required to defeat him more then likely would have been quite damaging to the local surroundings."

"And Yusuke just decided to go out for a walk? ALONE?" Botan asks somewhere between panic and rage.

"Yes, well, Yusuke can take care of himself. Besides I doubt that whoever it was will be making further trouble tonight. He didn't seem to have much spirit energy left in him so hopefully after his fight with us he needed rest." Kurama explains trying to be reassuring.

"I hope your right Kurama." Botan sighs looking out the window at the nighttime skyline.


	6. Everyone Screams

Ch. 6 Everyone Screams

Neo-Zaku: Sorry for the late and short update.

The jungle winds blow through the trees, bringing the sounds of screams and the smells of death. For Kuwabara the sensory barrage is even more sinister as his heightened awareness allows him to glimpse some of these moments as they occur. Some of the more psychically inclined demons even decide to take the time to send some rather gruesome taunts.

"Ok, this place is seriously starting to get on my nerves. When is this doctor supposed to show up anyway?" Kuwabara inquires anxiously trying to get the last vision of death out of his mind.

"He should here soon. Actually he is la..." Hiei begins.

"Right here. Sorry to keep you waiting but I didn't think you would arrive on time. Actually I didn't expect you to arrive at all." Says a smooth, oddly soothing voice from behind Hiei.

"Ahhhh! Where did you come from?" Kuwabara shouts.

"Hiei, you must have developed a sense of humor in the living world. You brought me a human to have this procedure done. Where is the real patient?" The doctor chuckles looking down at Hiei.

"I assure you I am not joking. He is the one I brought to have the operation done on. He may be human but I guarantee that if there is a human alive who could survive the operation this one could. He has a rather annoying knack for surviving immense amounts of pain and injury." Hiei replies looking behind the doctor to the doorway that is open behind him. "I see you have hidden your facility well."

"Security reasons. Some of the equipment is quite valuable so I take a few measures to limit the options of thieves. Now before we go any further I think it is time you told the human why you have brought him here. I cannot perform the operation without consent from the person who is about to undertake it." The doctor shifts his glance to Kuwabara.

"Hey the human has name I'll have you know. I am Kazuma Kuwabara." He says pointing to himself. "You might have heard of me, I was on the team that beat the Toguros."

"Hmmmmm... no I am do not recall you." The doctor says motioning for Hiei and Kuwabara to follow him. "Let's continue inside."

Walking into the room Hiei is surprised to see how remarkably similar to the room where he had had his operation done. Beside him Kuwabara is frowning and sometimes grimacing at the various pieces of equipment. In the center of the room, well lit by a series of lights surrounding it, sits a table raised off the floor. Above it looming ominously is a conical looking device that seems to defy normal human classification. A smaller table with various scalpels hovers beside the larger table.

The doctor looks at Hiei for a moment before smiling slightly. "I must go prepare to perform the operation. You must tell the human while I am gone. I have camera's here so I will know if you don't."

Watching the doctor leave Hiei scowls as Kuwabara towers over him demanding "Ok, enough cloak and daggers shorty. Why have you brought me here?"

Sighing Hiei looks up at the in his opinion excessively tall human. "The first of my conditions is that you undergo the operation to have a jugan eye implanted. If you can survive that then you may have a chance to meet the second of my conditions."

"Wait, you want me to get one of those creepy eyes put into my forehead like you!"

"Yes, that is the intent." Hiei says folding his arms. "Unless you think you can't handle it."

"Hmph! If you could tough it out shorty it can't be that bad. Ok, fine I'm in."

Hiei smirks lightly and shakes his head. _The fool just walked right into it with only the bare minimum of coaching. I didn't expect it to be hard to convince him, but neither did I dream it would be so easy._ The light sound of footsteps causes Hiei to look up from his thoughts. The doctor walks back in holding a set of earplugs in one hand and another set in his ears.

"These are for you Hiei." He says handing the set in his hand to Hiei. "I am sure you will want to stay to make sure I don't so anything to decrease the humans odds of survival. I believe you know the reason for the precautions. Now if the human would just lay on the table we can begin the procedure." He indicates with his arm.

Hiei places the plugs into his ears and watches as Kuwabara nervously lies down on the table. The doctor with motions of his hands directs Kuwabara to place his hands in the restraints. Hiei watches mildly impressed that the humans courage had held. While Hiei couldn't hear what the doctor was saying he remembered the warning he was given well enough to guess.

"This will be more painful then I can really convey in words. You are being restrained for your own safety, to prevent you from ripping out your own eyes. And the earplugs are to protect my and Hiei's ears from your scream. Before you say that you won't say a word like others have let me just say everyone screams. It is just a matter of what you'll say."

Kuwabara last sight before he blacks out is the whirling blender looking tool lower towards his head. The lasts sounds were the high pitched whirring of the blades and the sound of his own voice screaming.


	7. Collision

Neo Zaku: Sorry everyone for the late update. Fate seemed to conspire against me and have the upload system go down as soon as I had one ready.

Genkai: Stop whining and making excuses.

Neo Zaku: Hey, you're not in this chapter. You aren't even in the story yet.

Genkai: Well stop your complaining and get to writing you slacker.

Collision

Yusuke watches his opponent for a few moments. _Well my spirit gun could do the trick if I could use it. Wait a minute…_Yusuke looks past Deimos and smiles to himself. _Well what do you know, all that is behind him right now is ocean. _Slowly charging up his spirit gun he shouts.

"Well buddy, its been a blast. Sorry you have to go!" An enormous build up energy begins to collect in Yusuke's finger.

Back at the hotel Kurama suddenly gasps and then shakes his head. Looking to Botan who is looking at him worriedly he sighs.

"It seems that I was wrong about Yusuke not running into any trouble. I am sensing an enormous build of spirit energy that could only be him. It seems he is going to fire his spirit gun."

"In a crowded city!?! Is he insane?! The damage would be catastrophic, not to mention the loss of life."

"Have faith. I doubt even Yusuke would be so reckless as to fire his spirit gun if it would hit the city, no matter how dire the fight seemed to be going." Kurama says trying to comfort Botan while moving to the window. Trying to get a better fix on the location of the energy he almost misses Botans reply.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You were sent here to watch Yusuke because of his reckless nature. Where are you going?" She inquires watching him open the window and begin to climb out.

"To try and find Yusuke of course." Jumping off the edge his plant glider furling out behind as he falls. Gliding off into the night Botan is left watching from the room sighing.

"I just hope he can make it in time."

Deimos's sensors are climbing through the roof as he watches the young boy in front of him gather an enormous amount of energy. Red warnings begin flashing in his vision that the present levels of energy represent an extreme threat to himself and the surrounding area. Shifting his position in the sand he waits. Raising his hands up he begins shifting resources over to the devices implanted in his palms.

"Nice form but it's not going to save you. Spirit Gun!" A massive ball of blue energy launches from Yusukes finger, causing some of the sand to be turned into glass as it flies towards Deimos. Smashing into his palms Deimos immediately begins trying to siphon the immense energies into his own reserves. His arms strain and begin to buckle against the raw force being applied against them. Even shunting all the stolen energy to healing was proving insufficient as he couldn't use it up fast enough. _Warning, energy reserves reaching critical levels. Please disengage power consumption and run off reserves only. Failure to do so could result in damage to vital circuits. _His internal sensors warn.

Yusuke can only stare as he watches Deimos catch the blast. "The crazy bastard is going to try and take it head on. Well he's got some serious balls, I'll give him that. Not a lot of brains but definitely balls." His surprise only grows as he watches the blast begins to shrink to about half size over the course of about a minute.

Deimos tries to throw himself to the side of the blast before his own energy reserves overload. Leaving his left arm up continuing to absorb energy he activates his chronometer, slowing his own perception of time immensely. His cyborg body was faster then his human mind could properly utilize. By slowing his own perception of time, he could be as fast as his body truly was. It unfortunatelyisvery energy consuming during and disorienting afterward. However at present energy was not in short supply. Even dodging inhumanely fast to the side the edge of the blast still catches his left arm and part of his torso pushing him into the water. The spirit gun blast continues flying out seaward, creating a wave of displaced water as it flies to the horizon. People across the city look out their windows in shock as something blue and glowing hurtles across the bay.

Kurama glides towards the bay, giving him a birds eye view of the blast. Watching it fly out to sea he sighs with relief. "At least he had enough sense to fire it away from the city and the bridge as well. I can't imagine how Koenma would have reacted to Yusuke destroying something like that."

Yusuke began smirking and then begun to shake his head. "Gotta admit, he definitely gave me a workout." Looking out over the ocean waters which had begun to calm down and return to their normal motions he realizes something "Oh crap, half the city had to have seen that blast. And I know Kurama sensed it…" His attention is grabbed by a few bubbles appearing on the surface near shore. "Must just be some fish." Turning around he groans as he hears the sound of water being displaced. Turning back to the sea he looks and sees Deimos standing there. His left arm is nearly melted off and a fair sized chunk of his torso had been torn apart by the blast but he is still very much alive. Even as Yusuke watches the damage was beginning to repair itself. "What the Hell does it take to kill you?!?" He shouts at Deimos.

Deimos could hear Yusuke but only barely. His human mind still registered damage to his body as pain. Even with the powerful chemicals being introduced into his system he is still only barely maintaining consciousness. His living metal skin had saved his internal organs from the brunt of the attack but not all of it. One of his lungs was currently useless and his left arm would not be useable for several minutes. Internal sensor began doing diagnostics but Deimos didn't need their reports to tell him he was royally fucked up. Wading as best he could through the waist deep water he begins to make his way towards shore. Internally he is hoping that Yusuke doesn't have another one of those up his sleeve. Suddenly he hears his sensors warn. _Due to the extreme threat posed by the enemy Ragnarok protocol will be initialized. All upper cerebral functions will cease for the duration. Ragnarok protocol engage. _Deimos suddenly is lost to the deep dark of sleep.

Yusuke is still slightly stunned that Deimos had survived taking a spirit gun blast head on. "Ok, you're a tough bastard I'll give you that. How about we just go our separate ways for now so we don't end up destroying the city." Deimos's head drops down, his face no longer visible as Yusuke watches. "Maybe he passed out standing up. I mean I've Kurama pull that one off before." As Deimos's head begins to straighten itself Yusuke grumbles "No such luck."

Deimos's energy suddenly flares immensely, spirit energy and demon energy all mixing together. His wounds heal over nearly immediately as Yusuke gasps. Not moving he remains still for what seems like forever but is only in reality about 20 seconds. Back in the government facility that served as the staging ground for Deimos, technicians hurry to and from machines trying to regain control, contact, anything. This protocol wasn't in any of the blueprints or schematics, something was very wrong. Staring at Yusuke his one natural eye is blank, soulless. Like all the life and mind of the person had been swept away. The artificial eye is glowing an intensely bright red and it stares directly at Yusuke.

"Oh this can't be good." Yusuke manages to groan right before Deimos launches himself impossibly fast at Yusuke. "What the…" Suddenly Yusuke is on the defensive, attempting to ward off a fury of blows. "When did you suddenly become like Hiei?!?" Yusuke shouts causing a momentary distraction that Deimos capitalizes on. A devastating right hook suddenly snakes past Yusuke's defenses and catches him squarely in the jaw. Flying through the air Yusuke skims across some sand before impacting into the stone wall before the streets. Launching onto his feet Yusuke curses. _Damn, suddenly he's become a lot faster and way stronger. _Rubbing his jaw his runs towards Deimos launching a counter-offensive series of extremely rapid punches. Deimos's hands move to catch each blow in his palms. As Deimos does so Yusuke can feel himself wearing out way too fast. _Why the Hell am I getting so tired? We haven't even been fighting that long. And he seems to just keep getting stronger while I'm… wait a minute. I've seen this trick before, when Kuwabara fought that Byako thing. He absorbed Kuwabara's spirit sword energy to make himself stronger while weakening Kuwabara. This punk is just going to wear me out then finish me off. _Suddenly inspiration hits Yusuke like a ton of bricks as another one of Deimos's puncheslands squarely onhis chest. Ducking under Deimos follow up Yusuke quickly stands in the position required for the Spirit Wave. _Haven't used this one for a while, hope it does the trick._ As he energy flares Deimos governed only by instinct and the programming of his battle systems tries to jump back as Yusuke drives his fist into Deimos's stomach. "Spirit Wave!" A beam of intense energy launches Deimos skyward as Yusuke raises his finger and takes aim. "Lets see if you can take both barrels asshole! Spirit Gun Double!" Twin balls of light fire in rapid succession into Deimos who manages to try and block with his palms as he is hurtled skyward, higher and higher until he and the balls of light vanish into the sky. News channels all across the United States suddenly begin airing reports of a strange light phenomenon being seen all across the country. Plopping down into the sand Yusuke huffs for a few moments before Kurama shows up. Sensing the fox demon land near him Yusuke smiles and turns still sitting. "Hey Kurama, got here too late."

"Yusuke we must hurry and get away from here." Kurama says angrily grabbing Yusuke's arm.

"Calm down Kurama, I got him." Yusuke gives his usual smirk and thumbs up. "So don't worry"

"I am more worried about the authorities arriving. Surely they saw at least one, if not both blasts and have probably traced it's path back to here. And while nothing they could bring here could catch either of us remember we are supposed to keep knowledge of the supernatural to a minimum. Using our powers to escape would not only end up with many people being hurt but runs the risk of exposing knowledge of the supernatural spreading." Tossing Yusuke into an alley. "But your recklessness aside we have another problem. Kuwabara and Hiei have both gone missing."

"What? How could anyone catch those two? Even a high level demon would have a tough time of it. For all we make fun of Kuwabara he isn't exactly helpless and Hiei is most definitely anything but helpless." Yusuke retorts tilting his head to look around the corner.

"They both disappeared somewhere in demon world. Apparently it was Hiei's idea and it somehow involved Kuwabara. I don't know what Hiei is up to, but they have been missing for nearly two weeks now and some of the lower class demons are beginning to catch wind of the fact there's no spirit detective in Japan."

"Well our case here is pretty much a wrap. Lets head back, smash some demon heads and then find Kuwabara and Hiei." Yusuke replies running back towards the hotel.


	8. Homecomings

Neo Zaku: Sorry about the long delay and short update. Work, school, finals.

Genki: Cut the crap and just get on with the story. You've already wasted enough of their time with your whining.

Neo Zaku: -glares-

Homecomings

The screams resound off the walls of the demonic operation room. Even standing in a nearby waiting room wearing the earplugs Hiei could hear them. Mostly incoherent screams of pain interposed with a few intelligible words. It goes on for hours and even with as much as Hiei did enjoy the sounds of human suffering it was becoming oddly uncomfortable. For as ignorant as Kuwabara is, he is still an ally. Not always the best combatant, but loyal and with the tenacity of a pit bull. Then suddenly the screams stop. Hiei immediately steps into the operating room, trying to look as uncaring as he can, however his eyes scan the room looking for Kuwabara. If the fool was dead the Doctor would soon be joining him. Looking up from his work the doctor smiles behind his mask and motions for Hiei to exit the room with bloody gloves. Taking out the earplugs Hiei's sharp hearing picks up Kuwabara's heart beat. Glancing briefly at the unconscious human he steps out of the room, the doctor only moments behind him. Moving over to a sink the doctor washes up, removing his blood covered smock and retrieving a fresh clean one from a nearby rack. Turning to a waiting Hiei the doctor removes his own earplugs before speaking.

"I must say, I have never seen a Jagan eye react to a client like it did to your friend." Taking a relaxed pose on a precisely placed stool he motions for Hiei to sit.

Hiei remains standing and stares directly at the doctor suspicion in his voice. "And what precisely do you mean by that? I am not someone who deals in vagaries."

The doctor chuckles lightly. "Straight to the heart of matters."

"If you do not speak quickly my sword will be getting straight to your heart." Hiei intones darkly.

"The operation was a success. The jagan has been implanted and the boy will live. However, as I said I have never seen a jagan implant react to a client as it did to the human boy you brought in. It seemed… almost eager. Of course its reaction to the boys energy was also quite unique. It may be because he is human. I am not sure about that, as the procedure has never been done on a human before." The doctor shrugs and turns in the stool to the desk and begins writing.

Hiei closes his eyes and contemplates this information while the doctor continues to write. After a minute or so he opens his eyes again and looks at the doctor. "When will the boy regain consciousness? I won't be carrying him back to the human world."

"Hmmmm… I honestly can't say. As he is the first human to ever have the procedure done there a number of unknown variables."

Back in San Francisco Yusuke and Kurama are hoofing it back to their hotel. Yusuke is still grinning as he walks with his hands behind his head. Yusuke had no more money left for a ride back to the hotel and Kurama in his rush had forgotten to grab any. The weak, pre-sunrise light is already beginning to illuminate the horizon.

Yawning Yusuke looks over to Kurama "You're being rather quiet over there Kurama."

Kurama regards Yusuke for a moment trying before replying as calmly as he can "Understand what you did was extremely risky. You could have easily killed everyone in this city. And who knows how many people could have seen you."

The rest of the way back to the hotel is walked in silence. Dawn breaks out over the city line, barely breaking through the fog that envelops the city. Few people are out this early, most are smart enough to still be sleeping. Though by the amount of cop cars that had passed the pair it is clear that the police were pulling some overtime. The city is actually eerily silent, even the breeze seems to have taken a break. As they both enter the lobby of the hotel the clerk raises an eyebrow then smiles slightly at the pair. Yusuke only glares in response and Kurama blushes as he realizes what she thought. Looking himself and Yusuke over, Kurama did have to admit they looked a mess and given the cities reputation it was understandable for her to have made the wrong assumption. Shaking his head Kurama refocuses his mind on the task ahead. Namely getting back to Japan, then heading into demon world to try and locate both Hiei and Kuwabara. No small task as demon world was vast and they had no idea where to even start looking.

Yusuke finally breaks the silence in the elevator up. "So Kurama, you've known Hiei the longest. Why would he have taken Kuwabara to demon world? I mean those two have never really gotten along. Even from the first day they have practically been at each others throats."

Kurama stands against the wall, his hair blocking his face as he lowers his head slightly to speak. "I must admit this turn of events has puzzled me as well. While I doubt Hiei brought Kuwabara there for his benefit, I also doubt Hiei plans to intentionally harm or kill him. His own personal code is very complex but he wouldn't attack an ally, that much is certain."

A sudden lurch, followed by a familiar ping sound cut Yusukes reply short as the elevator reaches the floor. As the doors open Yusuke sighs and looks to Kurama. "Look, we'll discuss this further on the plane ride home. Right now we have to face something far more frightening then any demon." Kurama looks at Hiei puzzled for a moment and before he can ask what Yusuke laughs and just says, "An angry Botan."

Somewhere in the sky a new satellite begins a slow orbit around the earth. Roughly humanoid shaped, it hovers in an extremely low orbit spinning slowly. It continues this path for several hours without change before a single, red light suddenly sparks to life.


	9. Origins

**Origins**

_All power and knowledge comes at a cost. It is an undeniable fact of our and even the other worlds. Few truly understand how high the price can be. Some understand all too well. I have come to understand how terribly high that price can be, how much one can truly lose. _

_-Pulled from the personal logs of Deimos_

A worried Koenma watches his screen. A darkened warehouse, crowded by other similarly constructed buildings with towering cargo ships in the background. The moon was at its fullest providing a decent amount of lighting. The rest of the lights were out, some from neglect, others on purpose. Sighing, the ruler of the spirit world moves the focus a little, moving the view closer to the warehouse.

"Something wrong, Koenma sir?" A tall blue Ogre asks coming in with a stack of papers.

"Only everything Ogre. The U.S. government has picked up on the criminal activities of several of the more despicable Japanese crime lords."

"Excuse me sir, but how is that a bad thing?" Ogre asks, clearly confused.

"Because Ogre, these crime lords unfortunately have ties with some rather nasty demons. We currently have no spirit detective to intervene on that end. That means that more then likely every one of those humans will be killed. But the bigger problem is the risk of knowledge of the spirit world spreading. The American government is notorious for recording everything."

On the screen a number of humans move around the building in preparation.

"Alpha squad checking in," a male voice whispers over a slightly crackling radio system.

"Beta squad checking in," another different male voice replies.

"All squads in position sir. Our Japanese liaison informs me their forces are standing by as well." A female voice confirms over the radio.

"Good, our intelligence reports from both the Japanese authorities and our own sources say that some kind of big purchase going down between several Yokuzi crime lords." A tall American agent replies over the radio to the gathered agents. A Japanese agent began to relay a similar message to the Japanese police forces. "They are likely well armed, so be careful. In addition the only details on the items being sold are biological in nature, so watch your fire."

"Roger," both squadron leaders reply.

Clad in their standard black body armor the American S.W.A.T. teams begin to sweep in carefully using two by two cover formation. Approaching the stairwell, they flank outward, the Japanese police forces moving for the front entrance. The first team moves up the stairs to the upper level, the other team heading for the blacked out windows. A few cracks allow pinpricks of light to escape into the otherwise dark alleyways. Inside twisted, rancorous laughter drifts out occasionally. Usually after a piercing, almost otherworldly scream. The building was well insulated so few sounds escape to those listening in from the outside.

"This is going to be messy…" Koenma moans.

The soft clatter of weapons safeties being switched off and cocked and magazines secured briefly breaks the silence of the world outside. Inside an armored van sitting half a block away, a dedicated crew of translators and tacticians work feverishly to keep everything running smoothly. Checking and then rechecking the timing and coordination they give permission for the operation to proceed. Towards the back, one of American operatives leans back for a moment and takes a sip of his soda. Running a hand through his red hair, he begins tapping a pencil against the console as he waits. Outside the night seems to take a deep breath then pause, waiting for the first blow to fall.

It did not have to wait long as with precise execution all the team members crouched beside the windows pull the pins from their flash bangs. Tossing them through the windows into the building the teams immediately look away to avoid being blinded. Chaos erupts inside as shouts of confusion replaced by comprehension fill the warehouse. Breaking down doors and smashing through windows the assembled forces quickly move in to take advantage of the stunned crime lords and any guards. Inside most of the crime lords were still trying to recover from the effects of the flash bangs however a couple had managed to cover their eyes in time. Their guards however were not stunned, immediately drawing the attention of the attackers.

"Everyone down! You are all under arrest!" Several of the officers yell, both in English and Japanese. Red dots dance over the still standing guards as weapons are trained on them.

One of the guards skin begins to darken as he begins to visibly change in size. A sudden roar from within the illuminated cages causes the attention of the US/Japanese forces to shift away from the guards. Several weapons are almost dropped as it became the attackers turn to be stunned. A much closer and sinister sound of murderous laughter causes the various forces to whirl around back towards the guards. Where there had been guards stood creatures that could only be called monsters. Strange, mottled skin or scales, discolored hair and frighteningly long nails were just the features common to each of the monstrosities. One had too many eyes , another's tongue was extremely long and barbed, and yet another had spikes growing from its skin. Chuckling to each other the gaurds launch themselves forward at the intruding law enforcement forces. Following their training, all the various forces fire upon the creatures before them. Fear and chaos begins to sink as the bullets either bounce off completely or impact to no effect. The first guard falls upon the first agent bashing him to the ground with his enormous tongue. Screams of pain and terror follow as the guard begins to tear the agent apart with his claws. Blood sprays outward as the monster gashes open the arteries in agents neck. Even as the other agents watch in shock as one of their own is torn apart the other guards fall upon them. Moving amongst them like wolves among sheep the guards rip into the agents. Confusion and panic begins to break out, as careful training is replaced by raw instinct. Firing widely one of the agents accidentally destroys the lock on several of the cages. New roars of beasts free join the sounds of death already filling the warehouse.

Back at the van it is no less chaotic as the various support agents try to make sense of the babble coming through the channel. Messages of panic in both languages flood the network, making it impossible for the translation teams to separate out the critical information from screams of men being slaughtered. The video feeds only cause further confusion as intelligence teams try and confirm the feeds are authentic. Some agents are even frozen in place, watching impossible beasts throw grown men like dolls into the bars of metal cages. Suddenly everyone's gaze is averted to the door as a large dog like creature rips it away with oversized and razor sharp looking teeth. Several agents manage to draw their pistols only to be eaten often times before they could fire. Towards the back one American agent manages to force open the emergency door just as the creature falls upon him. Elongated claws tear at the agents arms as he tries to fend off the powerful creature, shredding away his protective vest. The agent can smell the creatures fetid breath as it snaps trying to reach for his throat, the beasts hind claws tearing at the agents legs as he attempts to kick the creature off. As his strength drains away, his blood leaving him and pain lacing throughout his body, the creature suddenly looks up and goes lobbing off after some unseen shadow. Lying broken and bleeding the agent could barely lift his head long enough to seen the bodies around him before falling unconscious.

As the first shots were being fired ambulance crews were immediately routed to see to the injured. While the agents all had first aid skills any serious injuries on either side would more then likely need expert care. Pulling up on the scene, sirens blaring emergency medical crew rush from their vehicles only to walk into a scene of carnage. A couple of the EMT's are forced to stop for a moment as their stomach empties it's contents onto the cold concrete. Even the more veteran members were taken aback at death laid out before them, sweeping out they frantically search for survivors amongst all the corpses. Spent casings and blood everywhere were the only signs of whatever had done this to two dozen armed and highly trained government agents. Suddenly one of the EMT's shouts from the farther down the dock. Kneeling near the overturned husk of a van he is carefully wrapping the wounds of what had once been a man.

"Found a survivor. Massive trauma and blood loss." The EMT says in Japanese. Several other EMT's join him and carefully transfer the injured man onto a helicopter that had just arrived.

Back in Spirit World, Koenma is groaning and looking at the stack of papers in front of him. This stack was just the tip of the iceberg of the headache that was to follow this debacle. "Maybe I should have let dad handle this one."

"But sir, that would be irresponsible." Pips up Ogre, carrying another stack of papers.

"Yes, but at least then I wouldn't be the one doing all the paperwork for a class 4 intervention to erase all the video evidence of what happened. As it is the US is going to be investigating this incident most thoroughly. They are going to want to know who killed their operatives and we don't need a major government learning about spirit world or demons."

"So did anyone survive sir?"

"There was one initial survivor but his was very badly wounded. It is unlikely he will live for very long even with medical care. Everyone else but the criminals and their body guards are dead."

"So what are we going to do about the criminals and their demons sir? Are we just going to let them go unpunished?"

"At present we have no spirit detective for earth and this incident as bad as it was certainly didn't warrant the SDF being called into action. So unfortunately all we can do is damage control for the moment."

"That seems wrong sir."

"I don't like it anymore then you Ogre."

"Sir, what will you do if that one human does survive? I mean he saw everything."

"If he does live, it is unlikely anyone will believe him without the supporting evidence of the video files. And I hate to sound callous Orge, however he may be better off not surviving those injuries."

Back on earth, surgeons work anxiously to keep the man alive. Even as the surgery is ongoing a US ambassador watches carefully. No one knew what went wrong. The only clues were the shredded remains of US and Japanese law enforcement personnel, strewn weapons and spent bullet casings. The man laying on the table was their only living, and that term could only be applied in the loosest manner, eyewitness to what the hell had happened. Approaching behind the ambassador, a man dressed in a simple black suit stops beside him. The ambassador speaks up first.

"So who is he?"

"Senmat, Patrick T. Senmat, sir. A linguist and tactician expert, he was assigned to this case as apart of the translation and coordination team."

"Do we have any idea what happened yet?"

"It is still being investigated. However one thing has been made crystal clear by the investigators, not one of our or the Japanese agents had any bullet wounds. All the wounds are more in keeping with what someone would expect from a shark attack or a bear mauling." The black suited man replies as calmly as he can, an edge of anger still present in his voice.

"Once they have him stabilized I want him transferred back to the US. Let the specialists there see if they can do anything for him."

"His injuries are quite extensive. Even if he survives, the doctors say it is unlikely he will ever be able to move again."

"Spinal damage?"

"No sir. Just nearly all the muscle tissue on his arms and legs has been shredded and his torso isn't much better. It is a miracle he managed to live long enough for help to arrive and transport him here."

"Until we get confirmation he is going to make it, the official line is there were no survivors. The criminals, when cornered by the combined forces, chose to release the biological weapons rather then be captured. While the arresting forces were killed, quick action by both governments allowed us to contain the danger to the dock area. That will be the official response to the reporters. It will also explain the lockdown around the area without raising suspicion." The Ambassador responds, walking away from the observation window towards the double doors at the end of the hall. Pausing for a moment he turns back to the black suited man. "Be sure to notify us as soon as there is any change."

"Of course sir." The black suited man replies, nodding and turning his attention to the surgery.

Over ten hours later the surgeons manage to stabilize the agents condition bringing him out of immediate danger. After another four hours the head surgeon was able to confirm with a fair degree of certainty that the patient would live. Making a call back to the embassy the man in the black suit reports back the good news.

"I just spoke with the doctor. As long as we are extremely careful in transporting him back to the States he will survive the trip. We can take him as soon as the proper measures have been taken."

"Excellent, I have just the place to send him."

The next few months are spent mostly in a drugged stupor for Senmat. Voices and shapes dance around him, sometimes whispering, mostly they speak in gibberish. Occasionally he becomes aware enough to take in his surroundings. It was the vaguely familiar setting of a government medical facility, and yet there were things that seemed very out of place. Pieces of machinery that looked out of place in a hospital. With precious little time to ponder such mysteries Senmat just drifts in and out of consciousness. Occasionally the shapes and voices wake him and ask questions. Each time Senmat is only able to answer a few questions before the wrenching image of a strange beast filled with sharp with and claws causes him to pass out from terror.

"Are you sure he is telling the truth?" Inquires a tall general, dressed in his full uniform.

"In his current state he is pretty much in capable of lying. He is on enough pain killers, that most of the time he probably is only barely aware he is even alive." A white coated lab worker replies looking up from a clipboard.

"Can you seriously be suggesting that his story is true? That it was demons that attacked our men in Japan?"

"As I said, in his current state he is incapable of lying. And given the extent of his injuries before he arrived here I wouldn't dismiss the possibility."

"Hmmmm…so what is going to happen to him?"

"His injuries are too extensive for any amount of surgery to repair. There's someone in the experimental technologies department who's working on cybernetics but even that is a long shot."

"Why is that?"

"Apparently he's been successful with animal subjects but the few human attempts were apparently messy."

"Perhaps I can assist in that endeavor." A new, fairly high pitched voice interrupts.

Looking down the lab worker takes stock of the midget standing next to him. Something about him was offsetting. And it went beyond him being physically repulsive, it was more a gut reaction. The general looks down and addresses the newcomer.

"Greetings Dr. Ichigaki. Understand your involvement is these matters is strictly confidential. While I still have my doubts about you, someone higher up says to give you our full cooperation in this matter."

"Of course general, the very nature of such research requires discretion." Dr. Ichigaki responds laughing slightly.

"Show the doctor to his lab, he'll be working with Dr. Kensington on that cybernetics project. And have the agent Senmat transferred to them as well."

"One thing if you would." Dr Ichigaki interjects. "Get his permission first. Such experiments must be done on a willing subject, or else they are doomed to failure."

Suddenly Senmat is moved again. He cannot tell where only that it is somewhere not inside the hospital he had been in. Mind searing pain causes him to be more awake and aware of his enviorment then he had been for the last few months. A thin, wiry scraggly haired man in a simple white robe and another much shorter white robed man greet his vision. They told him that if he agreed to let them use his body to test some new technologies, the pain would be gone and he would even regain the use of his body. They said that if all went well he would even be stronger then before. Of course Senmat agrees to the doctors proposal. It would be months later before he would emerge to from the nightmarish pain. Just after completing their work, Dr. Ichigaki disappears with most of the notes. Dr. Kensington also vanished for a short time before being found in very small, neatly cut slices hidden around the labs. Opening his eye to small group of scientists and a single politician Senmat learns what happened. Looking upon his new body he freezes and barely hears the words from the politician.

"Patrick T. Semnat is officially dead. Your new name is Deimos, and you are to be the first agent of the Paranormal Investigation and Defense Forces."

_Warning, only five minutes of reserve oxygen left. _A warning voice is Deimos's head chimes waking him.


	10. Unforseen Complications

Neo Zaku: Ummm yeah. Sorry for the long delay. School and work sucks.

Genki: Slacker.

Neo Zaku: -glares- Right well here is the next chapter.

Yusuke: I get to kick more demon butt right?

Kurama: Is that all you ever think about?

Neo Zaku: -sigh-

Unforeseen Complications

Despite his earlier comment Hiei finds he is indeed having to drag Kuwabara back home on his back. The trees fly by in a blur as Hiei dashes through the underbrush of the demon world. A few unfortunate demons attempt to ambush what they saw as an easy target, namely a demon apparently burdened with a wounded human. Even carrying Kuwbara, Hiei makes short work of them, leaving little more then piles of ash in his wake. Blazing through the trees as fast as he can manage, Hiei contemplates his conversation with the doctor.

"Hiei, my predecessor told me about you. Like him I do not implant a Jagan simply because a demon wishes it. I also enjoy a good story, and I must say any human willing to attempt the process must have one." The doctor muses, placing an errant tool back into a drawer.

"As the boy bragged about earlier, he did fight in the Dark Tournament. And believe it or not he is the one who killed Byako the white tiger." Hiei replies evenly.

"Byako? Of the four saint beasts?" The doctor looks up sounding mildly surprised. "Well that is interesting…"

"And the price?" Hiei glares suspiciously at the Doctor, wondering if he had picked up on another of his predecessors habits.

"Well, first I want to know the rest of his story. Or at least as much as you know of it. The second part was only for the boy to pay."

"And what was that?" Hiei's tone rises in anger slightly as he waits for the answer.

"Just a promise from the boy. If you want to know the details you'll have to ask him." The doctor smiles in an annoying, knowing way.

"I could just…" Hiei begins.

"Carve the answers out of me?" The doctors interrupts. "Believe me, it won't work, and yes, others have tried."

"Fine have it your way. I couldn't care less what inane promise you bound the boy to." Hiei turns away so the doctor cannot see his face.

"I think you should leave now, the operation is over and besides bed rest, there is nothing else for me to do for the boy. I still caution to keep a close eye on him, there may be delayed reactions to the Jagan implant. If he were any kind of demon I could tell you what side effects to watch for but…"

"You have never performed this operation on a human before. Yes, I heard you the first few times you told me." Hiei growls in annoyance.

"Very well. Now before you go, my fee."

Sitting down, Hiei begins to recount his knowledge of Kuwabaras past, based on his own knowledge and what he had learned from Yusuke. For the next few hours he sums up all that Kuwabara had been through while the doctor just sits across listening intently. As Hiei begins to wrap up the doctor nods and speaks one last time.

"After listening to that I would have to say his highly psychic nature is, at least in part, the cause of what made his implantation unique. It will likely make his manifestation of Jagans powers unique as well."

As he plows past the last of the trees, into the more open terrain of one Demon words many plains Hiei increases his pace. Glancing over his shoulder for a moment he looks at the unconscious form of Kuwabara and wonders what the doctor made him promise, and what dreams or nightmares now filled the boys head.

Back in Human world Yusuke sits uncomfortably between Botan and Kurama on a plane bound back to Japan. Kurama had remained silent the entire way to the airport, while Botan had, unfortunately for Yusuke, not. All the way to the airport, including the cab stuck for an hour in traffic, she had not stopped yammering on about how stupid Yusuke had been and what if he had blown up the city and so on. She was still going while they waited for their plane and even as the plane began to lift off she was barely beginning to wind down.

"Ok, Botan I get it. Could you stop hassling me about it? I didn't blow up the city ok." Yusuke snaps trying to keep his voice as low as possible while still yelling at Botan.

"All I am saying is that…" Botan continues though quieter.

"I should think my actions through more. I know, I know." Yusuke sighs, raking his hand through his hair and sitting back into his seat.

"Well at least you solved the case quickly. We were actually expecting it to take months to track down this demon. That you found him in only a couple of weeks and managed to beat him is a good thing. Who knows what damage such a strong demon could have done if he had continued to roam freely."

"That's been bugging me Botan. He didn't seem like the run of the mill demon I'm used to facing. He didn't give any speeches or anything like that. And his freaky appearance aside he sounded more like one of my teachers or a policeman then anything else." Yusuke says leaning his chair back and closing his eyes.

"And what about you Kurama? You've been awfully quiet ever since we left the hotel." Botan inquires, obvious worry in her voice.

Speaking slowly after a moments pause Kurama speaks. "Somehow that demon was linked to Dr. Ichigaki. That either means the Doctor is alive still and performing new, even more devious experiments or it is an old experiment that made it's way to human world. Determining which is the case could be critical."

"Oh dear, are you suggesting there may be more of those things running around out there?"

"That is what we need to find out." Kurama responds, nodding as he too leans back his seat. "Yusuke had enough trouble dealing with one, I would hate to think there are more of them."

"Hey, I only took so long cause I was trying to not blow up the city." Yusuke mumbles in his defense already beginning to drift off to sleep.

"I have some questions for Koenma when we get back. Before I left I got the impression he knew more then he was willing to tell me." Kurama turns to Botan, speaking over Yusukes head.

"Well he is ruler of Spirit world, h must have a good reason if he was withholding anything."

"Perhaps… this is going to be a long flight. I suggest we follow Yusukes lead and get some sleep."

"Of course Kurama, that sounds like a good idea."

Looking out his window at the early afternoon sky Kurama muses. "I have a feeling this is not over yet."

"Hmmm what was that Kurama?"

"Oh nothing." The fox spirit say quickly.

"I can't believe I am stuck babysitting you once again human." Hiei grumbles as he reaches the spot where he and Kuwabara had entered Demon world from. Setting Kuwabara down on the grass Hiei blinks and curses loudly. "Of course the one time you wouldn't be so useless you are unconscious." Leaning against a tree Hiei slumps to the ground himself, tired after his long run. While the boy could still cross the barrier between worlds, Hiei's power was more then sufficient for that cursed barrier to prevent his own crossing. In fact the boy had been the one to open the way on the trip to demon world. Hiei pushes himself back up. "Perhaps those Spirit world fools haven't sealed the hole yet." He mutters, picking up the boy and cutting open a way to passageway between worlds.

Even after traveling through it several times it still was an unsettling place. This limbo that stretched in every direction seemingly forever. Though Hiei knew it was actually not far to the barrier, then the Living world. Walking soundlessly, he carries Kuwabara towards the barrier already becoming visible on the horizon. Stretching up seemingly endlessly and to the sides, a criss-cross of yellow energy. Hiei had to give the Spirit world some credit to create a barrier designed to keep only the most dangerous from escaping into Human world. It was efficient, clever and currently an obstacle.

Putting Kuwabara down, Hiei begins pacing back and forth. A slight shuffling noise from behind causes him to whirl around. Slightly hunched over, his clothing extremely rumbled ad torn in several places is Kuwabara standing. Hiei snorts and begins approaching him complaining. "It's about time you woke up. I don't enjoy spending time in limbo so you can be useful and…" Hiei stops mid sentence as he gets closer to Kuwabara and spots something rather strange and a little disturbing. Kuwabara's eye were still closed, except for his Jagan eye. Glowing intently it regards Hiei for a moment before turning it's gaze back to the barrier. Slowly Kuwabara's hand raises before clenching into a fist. Exploding forth a beam of pure psychic energy, forms into a sword. It was exactly as Hiei remembered it, that dangerous weapon in the hands of an idiot warrior except… there was a hint of dark energy mixed into the blade. Slashing forward, Kuwabara rends a section of the barrier into nothing before falling forward and crashing against whatever passed for the ground.

Hiei blinks for a few moments before he moves again. That Kuwabara had moved under no power other then the Jagan's influence is troubling. Regarding the fallen human with a cautious glare making sure Kuwabara doesn't move again, Hiei picks him up once again and heads back to human world. On the other side of the barrier he curses silently, wincing at the bright sunlight. Shading his eyes he waits for them to readjust to the harsh light on the mid day sun glaring off the towering buildings of glass. Initially turning towards Kuwabara's home, Hiei hesitates and remembers who is likely waiting for Kuwabara to return. Hiei turns and decides it would be healthier to leave the boy with Genki…

Sensors slowly awaken as Deimos regains consciousness, as the warning repeats in front of his inorganic eye. _Four minutes of oxygen left in reserves. Please replenish supplies immediately or else organic components will begin to suffer damage. _After a brief moment of confusion Deimos realizes his real eye won't open. Static clouds his external vision, forcing him to refocus the lens before realization sinks in. Tiny pinpricks of light slowly move across his vision before being replaced by a large blue, white, brown and green orb. Doing a visual in addition to a internal system check he realizes despite his precarious situation, he was relatively intact. As he rotates slowly, taking in the view of stars, moon then planet he thinks quickly and assesses his resources. His knife was broken beyond repair, his clothing was all but completely shredded, and he only had one round left in the chamber of his gun. Moaning internally he reaches for his knife and waits till his rotation has him facing directly away from the planet. Tossing the knife to the depths of space his rotation slows and halts. Wincing he aims his outwards and slowly squeezes the trigger. As the flash of energy and fire appears lights the end of the barrel providing visual proof the weapon had fired. Feeling the counter force push him back towards the planet, one thought repeatedly crosses his mind. _This is going to suck. This is REALLY going to suck. _

"Oh look Kurama, a shooting star. Why not make a wish?" Botan exclaims excitedly looking out the window at the night sky.


End file.
